A Les wickedables adventure
by Les Wickedables123
Summary: When the Deities of the Les Miserables universe and the Wicked universe sign a crossover, chaos and hilarity ensue. Some what sucky title but my first story. I promise it will be be better than this description and please review! Fiyeraba, Malinda, Bessa, Elpanine friendship. Pairings will make sense later. Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Story outlines or before story info

Just a heads up, the names are coming from the Les Miserables 2014 Broadway revival Playbill and the Wicked names from the UK and Ireland tour Lowry souvenir programme so sorry if I get them or the accents on the French names wrong. Also the French is coming from Google translate because that is what is available to me so please PM me if it needs correcting. Lastly all the character will be give places to live and sources of income when the crossed over, when appropriate so none of them die on the streets of Paris or something ending the crossover early, and we wouldn't want that would we?. As well as that Nessarose gets to keep her wheelchair no matter how anachronistic it would be because it is kind of one of the key traits of Nessarose in the musical, the novel is a different story (No pun intended) and the Les Miserables characters are from the time period Look Down the Beggars is set in and Fantine is from Fantine Arrest period unless mentioned and finally the Wicked characters are from Post Defying Gravity but pre Thank Goodness also unless mentioned. Now that is over, time for the main story to begin and sorry for being so long!

Malinda=Marius/Glinda Elphnine=Elphaba+Eponine


	2. One more day all on my own

**Prologue part 1, One more day all on my own.**

11:30PM Gorbeau House Paris, France June 4th, 1832 Les Miésrable's Earth.

Euphrasie was having quite a bad day by most standards. First, her long time crush Marius Pontmercy had effectively dumped her for some girl he had never talked to. Next, she had to drive Javert from the Rue Plumet out of some vain longing for Marius to be happy and had been promised 3 years in jail for it. Finally after that double blow she had gone to Éponine's old rundown apartment in Gorbeau House where her mother (To her relief) was nowhere to be found, to think about what to do next. In the end, she decided to, in the morning, to join the Friends of the ABC and Marius at their barricade (that he had mentioned to her) to be with him until the end which she thought would come soon after. "One more Day all on my own" she began to sing to herself. She would not have been wrong.


	3. For Good

**Prologue part 2: No One Mourns the Wicked.**

11:45PM Kiamo Ko, Winkie (Vinkus) Country, June 4th 34th year of Oz XVI reign Wicked's Earth, Nonestica.

For gooood… Elphaba Thropp didn't want that note to end, after all, it could be her last. Although she knew about the plan she was still a tad apprehensive as a billion things could go wrong and the entire plan hinged on the witch hunters being as dumb as a straw man. A straw man… She repeated to herself seeing it as ironic after what happened to Fiyero. Then she stopped the embrace they were in as they both had heard a sound, a sound of footsteps, the witch hunters had arrived "Hurry! No one can know you were here" Elphaba said to her only friend as she pulled a scrim over her. She just hoped the plan worked.

When the witch hunters appeared Elphaba was only shocked by two things. One, they had managed to free that girl from her cell and had her at the back of the mob confusedly shouting instructions and two, the fact that at the head of the mob was the Tin Man, no Boq which made her have a flashback momentarily to her sister which naturally made her freeze for half a second. That time was long enough for the girl in her confusion about the whole ordeal, to knock over a nearby bucket of water, therefore, springing the trap prematurely, Elphaba went along with it "look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world!" As the trap door closed she hoped it was hammy enough to convince all of Oz of her death, unfortunately she had left her hat and her mother's green bottle behind but she didn't worry ,she would have had to get rid of them anyway, now the wait began she just hoped Fiyero would turn up soon. And he would have.


	4. An Interdimensional Deal

**Prologue part 3: An Interdimensional Deal.**

?:?, ? Somewhere between dimensions.

Lurline and Dieu (the God of the Les miserables universe) had gotten very drunk after the yearly Deity evaluation meeting, a way for Gods and Goddess to share news about their universes and consolidate crossovers and the like. This particular year's theatre pantheon's proceedings were dominated by the Goddess of the Frozen universe, a new power, bragging about how popular her universe was getting and the various merchandise deals her priests were signing, including a Broadway musical starring Idina Menzel which royally (Pun intended) ticked off Lurline as Idina Menzel was her worshiper, not this new upstarts, but being too polite (being around for 115 years can do that to you) she just kept her anger to herself.

Dieu on the other hand who had just recently got a new Broadway musical revival himself was just happy to have a drinking buddy: even if was she his distant cousin (being older than 150 can do that to you). After approximately 22 glasses of the strongest vodka in the multiverse, it takes a lot for a Deity to get drunk, at the nearest bar they half-jokingly signed a crossover between their universes involving sending half the cast of one to dimension of the other and the other half remanding in there's to watch the hilarity unfold. Also the times in the universes would be reset to the day when most of the characters would be alive so in so it would be an even playing field.

Of course in the morning after they were sober enough Dieu and Lurline had to present the crossover before the grand court of Mary Sues and Marty Stus and the grant counsel of crossover material but it passed and was hailed as the best idea Dieu had come up with next to giving Colm Wilkinson the ability to sing a C6, a note that should not be humanly possible by a man. After the final paperwork was signed and the two were made to swear the crossover oath, that any lasting effects on the universes were the Deity's fault and not the inhabitances, a flash of black light engulfed the two worlds as the changes took place.


	5. Another story must begin

**Chapter 1: Another story must begin**.

12:00 in the morning, Champ De Mars, Paris, France, May 25th, 1830, Les Miserable's Earth

The very first thing Glinda felt when she woke up was a strange feeling of nausea followed by the feeling of the hard, wooden bench she was sat on. She realized that she was in the middle of a park but not much else, as she had a terrible migraine that was somewhat clouding her vision. As her vision cleared she saw hundreds of people sitting, standing, laughing and doing almost any activity imaginable (some of which I can't even mention) all around her, but what was strangest about this scene was that none of the people were staring at her, which was odd, as her clothing would usually get a few stares, even when compared with the dazzling beauty of the Emerald City.

She was wearing her interview suit, which she had for speeches and the like. (It was a pleasant shade of turquoise with a subtle flower motif and had one sleeve with one rhinestone studded glove and enough green and yellow beads on the collar and cuff to make it shine brightly in the early summer sun) although her small hat had fallen off and she had not yet regained enough composure to pick it up.

But this fact was nothing compared to the fact that everyone around her was frozen in place in what they were doing a split second before she woke up. But what mystified Glinda the most was that, now that her vision had cleared, she could see that she was seated next to a fairy, which was strange even for the standards of Oz as fairies were either seen as either mythical or long departed from the Land of Oz, depending on who you asked.

The fairy was dressed all in white with silvery stars on her dress that Shone just as brightly as Glinda. Also on her back was a set of glistening butterfly wing that shined all the colours of the rainbow in a constant cycle. The most striking thing about her thought was her raven black hair that fell to her mid back that contrasted sharply with the rest of her light and colourful appearance. Glinda reacted to this as naturally as she could "excuse me but where am I? And who are you? And what is going on?"

"Well" replied the fairy "To answer your questions, this is Paris, France May 25th, 1832, which would make it about the 23rd, 24th year of your lovely Ozma XIX's reign wouldn't it? I can't keep track of it, the assembly using Standard Earth Time and all that. Sorry, you must be getting very confused by all of this, I'm Lurline by the way, pleased to make you Miss Galinda Upland or Glinda the Good as you are now being called."

"Wait! Did you just say you were Lurline? The fairy queen who supposedly enchanted Oz and may or may not exist?" questioned Glinda full of questions.

"Yes the one and the same" Answered Lurline "The one who enchanted your Oz anyway, the other 1000's of Oz's are a different story anyway the gist is that you are in an alternate dimension, that is to say a dimension that is not your own, they do still teach you about those in Oz don't they?"

Glinda politely nodded. "Now when I disappear the park will un-freeze and trust me, you do not want to be out in the open when it does so when it does find the nearest carriage, give the driver this" Lurline said while giving Glinda a 20 franc coin and a piece of paper that had number 47 Rue Polonceau written on it. "And tell them to go to the address on the piece of paper which is _Numéro 47 rue Polonceau s'il vous plaît_ I think. Finally, I also sent Boq and Nessarose here so expect them soon, good bye and good luck Glinda, you'll need it also your hat is now back on.

And with that, she was gone, and Glinda's hat was indeed now back on through a bit dirtier than she was used to.


End file.
